disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Vampire Tyrant
Though a Vampire it’s self is nothing to shake a stick at, there are creatures much more powerful in the netherworld. One of these creatures is the Vampire Tyrant. These are vampires whom have trained and became the best they can be as they have survived for thousands, maybe even millions of years. Vampire tyrants still possess the same weaknesses as a regular vampire, however they gain a repertoire of new abilities that significantly increase their battle potential 10 fold. Role: Vampire Tyrants can vary quite a bit but overall they are a combat oriented creature, reveling in their own strengths and standing high above their followers. They lead armies of undead into battle, standing on the front lines with their awesome power. Alignment: Any Hit Die: d10 Requirements To qualify to become a Vampire Tyrant, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. Race: Vampire Base Attack Bonus: +8 Feats: Leadership or Deva Class Skills The Vampire Tyrant's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Perception (Wis), Intimidate (Cha), Diplomacy (Cha), Bluff (Cha), Martial Knowledge Close/Monk (Int), Martial Knowledge Blades (Light) (Int), Martial Knowledge Blades (Heavy) (Int), Martial Knowledge Axes (Int) Skill Ranks at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Vampire Tyrant prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: An Vampire Tyrant is proficient with Close/Monk, Blades (Light), Blades (Heavy), Axes, light armor, medium armor, and shields. Spells and Techniques Per day: At the indicated levels, an Vampire Tyrant gains new Spells per day as if he had also gained a level in a class he belonged to before adding the prestige class. He does not, however, gain other benefits a character of that class would have gained, except for additional spells per day, spells known (if he is a spontaneous spellcaster), and an increased effective level of spellcasting. If a character had more than one class before becoming an Vampire Tyrant, he must decide to which class he adds the new level for purposes of determining Spell points. Undead Vitality (Su): '''A Vampire tyrant gains the full power of an undead. It now adds it's charisma modifier to it's fortitude saving throws. This is in addition to it's constitution modifier. In addition, the Vampire becomes immune to poison and disease. '''True Potential (Su): Meditating and channeling their deep heritage, the Vampire Tyrant can access the seemingly limitless powers of the undead lords that existed before them. At first level and every odd numbered level after that, the Vampire Tyrant can choose an ability from this list. Each can be chosen only once unless otherwise noted. Undead Resilience: ''You gain Damage Reduction 5 overcome by Magic and Silver. This can be taken more than once. '' Channel Resistance: ''You gain Channel Resistance +4, this can be chosen more than once. ''Fast Healing: You gain Fast healing 5. This can be taken more than once. Natural Armor: You gain a +2 bonus to Natural Armor, This can be taken more than once. Resistance: You gain resistance 5 to any two elements. This can be taken more than once. Supremacy: You gain a +4 bonus to any Ability score. This can be taken more than once, but only once for every ability score. Vampiric Grace: You gain Dodge as a bonus feat and a +2 racial bonus on Stealth checks. At 6th level, you can climb walls (as per [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/spider-climb spider climb]) at will. Gaseous Form: You have the ability to take Gaseous form as if cast by a 5th level caster once per day. While in this form you possess a fly speed of 20 feet with perfect maneuverability. You gain 1 additional use per day for every 3 levels you possess in this class. Vampiric Mist: ''You must select Gaseous Form to select this ability. When assuming Gaseous form, Creatures in your cloud take 1d6 acid damage per round. This increases by 1d6 per 3 levels in this class. You can end this effect immediately to apply your bite damage to all creatures within the effect. Doing so prevents you from entering your Gaseous form for 1d4 rounds afterward. ''Arcane Mist: ''You must select Gaseous Form to select this ability. When in your Gaseous Form from Vampire Tyrant, you can lower the duration by 2 minutes to cast a spell or perform a technique while still in your Gaseous form. Effects that require a touch or attack roll are made against any creature within the fog. When the Gaseous Form spell ends, it cannot be used again for 1d4 rounds following the use of this ability. ''Spell Like Ability: You gain the effects of a spell like ability of the same caster level as your Vampire Tyrant level, this spell can be used once per day. The saving throws are equal to 10 + Spell level + Vampire Tyrant’s Cha modifier. The spells that can be chosen are Desecrate, Hold Person, Inflict Moderate wounds, Bestow Curse, Enthrall, Animate Dead, Contagion, and Deeper Darkness. Each can be taken multiple times granting an additional use of the spell like ability per day. Grave Touch: you can make a melee touch attack as a standard action that causes a living creature to become shaken for a number of rounds equal to your Vampire Tyrant level (minimum 1). If you touch a shaken creature with this ability, it becomes frightened for 1 round if it has fewer Hit Dice than you. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. The saving throw is equal to 10 + Vampire Tyrant Level + Vampire Tyrant’s Cha modifier. Improved Children of the Night: ''The Vampire must possess Children of the Night to select this. The creatures summoned all gain the advanced creature template. If there is a dire version of the creature available it can be summoned instead. For every 3 levels the Vampire possesses in this class, the Creatures gain a feat. These feats are selected for each group of creatures when this is selected and cannot be changed. ''Greater Children of the Night: ''The Vampire must possess Improved Children of the Night. The creatures summoned with Children of the Night gain the Advanced creature template a second time and they gain an additional feat for every 3 levels the Vampire Tyrant possesses in this class. These feats can be Werewolf feats so long as they meet the prerequisites. ''Greater Change Shape: ''The Vampire must possess Change Shape to select this. When the Vampire assumes another form through it's shape change ability, It gains the advanced creature template, and any bonuses it normally applies to creatures it summons. In addition, the Vampire can use the ability as a swift action. ''Swarm Relocation: ''The Vampire must possess the shape change ability to select this. The Vampire can spend a use of it's Shape Change ability as an instant action to move up to it's speed and gain a 50% miss chance for 1 round. Doing so immediately ends the shape change ability. ''Dracul: ''You must possess the Change Shape ability to select this. When using Change Shape, You can instead gain the racial abilities of the Dragon Monster Class as if you were a 1st level dragon for the duration of the Transformation. You must select the dragon type upon selecting this ability. At 5th level in this class you gain the Elemental Fang ability of that color dragon. ''Draconis: ''You must possess the Dracul ability to select this. You gain 1 Dragon Monster feat that you meet the prerequisites for, using 1 and 1/2 your Vampire tyrant levels to determine level requirement. ''Vampiric Protections: ''You must possess the Gaseous Form ability to select this. When dropped to negative hitpoints, you can expend 2 uses of Gaseous form to immediately assume the form. ''Life Drain: ''You increase the constitution damage you deal from your natural attack by +1. You also deal +1 constitution damage on a critical hit with your natural attack. ''Greater Life Drain: ''You must possess Life Drain to select this ability. You deal 1 negative level when you successfully land a critical hit with your Natural attack. ''Paragon Life Drain: ''You must possess greater Life Drain to select this ability. You can apply your vampiric Life Drain abilities to any attack you make a number of times per day equal to your Vampire level. ''Greater Resistance: ''You must possess a Vampiric resistance to select this. You gain 1 additional Vampiric resistance. ''Create Spawn: ''After slaying a creature with your bite attack, you can choose to immediately effect it with an animate dead spell. It gains the normal effects of being raised as a zombie (Or Super Zombie) and also gains the Vampire racial abilities. It does not gain a constitution score. Any Vampires you have Created through this ability count towards your number of animated undead you're allowed. ''Thrall: ''The Vampire Tyrant must possess the dominate ability to select this. The Vampire sacrifices 1 use of it's dominate ability permanently when it successfully uses the ability on another creature. This effects the creature with the dominate monster spell normally, however whenever it ends, the Vampire can cast the spell Message at will on the creature, as well as suggestion so long as the creature is within the plane of existence. The Vampire can spend a standard action so long as they are within 100 miles to attempt to effect the creature with the spell again. This can be done indefinitely until the creature succumbs to the spell or has it removed as if it were a curse. If the Vampire's thrall dies, it regains it's use of Dominate person, or the Vampire can end the effect at any time to gain it's use back. ''Vampiric Scrying: The Vampire can cast the spell Greater Scrying once per day. It can only do so using one of the creatures from it's children of the night ability, on one of it's thralls, or on one of it's Vampire Spawn. Vampiric Sight: ''The Vampire can use the spell Unnatural Lust at will, it must be the target of the creature's desire however. The saving throw DC is 10+ Vampire Tyrant level+ Charisma modifier. ''Vampiric Technique Focus: ''The Vampire gains a +2 bonus to attack rolls, damage rolls, caster level, and save DC for any Vampire Techniques or spells (Such as Vampirc Touch) that it uses. This can be selected up to 3 times, it's effects stack. '''Children of the Night (Su): '''Once per day, a vampire can call forth 1d6+1 rat swarms, 1d4+1 bat swarms, or 2d6 wolves as a standard action. (If the base creature is not terrestrial, this power might summon other creatures of similar power.) These creatures arrive in 1 round and serve the vampire for up to 1 round per Vampire Tyrant Level. They are treated as summoned creatures for the purpose of applying abilities that empower summoned creatures. This can be used one additional time per day at 4th, 6th, 8th, and 10th level. '''Change Shape (Su): '''A vampire can use change shape to assume the form of a dire bat or wolf, as [http://paizo.com/pathfinderRPG/prd/spells/beastShape.html#_beast-shape-ii ''beast shape II], or alternatively, as a bat swarm. This can be used Once per day for every 2 levels you possess in this class. While in this form you can equip Monster weapons. If you have a monster weapon on your person you can have it immediately equip when you assume this form. This damage applies to your swarm damage in Bat swarm form. '''Vampiric Resistance (Su): '''At 6th level, The Vampire Tyrant becomes resistant to the abilities that a normal Vampire suffers from. The Vampire can select one of the following. The Vampire gains another at 9th level. ''Daywalker: ''The Vampire is under the effects of a permanent Protective Penumbra spell. If Dispelled it returns in 1d4 rounds. It is treated as if by a caster level of the Vampire's character level. ''Honed Senses: ''The Vampire loses it's weakness to garlic and gains the scent ability. ''Impurity: ''The vampire can cast Putrefy Food and drink at will. Once per day it can designate one area of water up to 5 feet per Vampire level, as being effected by this spell, thus allowing him to cross streams of pure moving water. ''Unhallowed Heart: ''The Vampire subtracts it's charisma modifier from all damage taken from stakes. At 10th level the Vampire takes normal damage from stakes before applying this instead of double damage. ''Impure Metal: ''Your Damage Reduction and Fast healing if you possess any is now overcome by nothing instead of Silver. ''Living Physique: ''You are treated as living for the purpose of spells and techniques that deal additional damage to undead. '''Dominate (Su): '''A vampire can crush an opponent's will as a standard action. Anyone the vampire targets must succeed on a Will save or fall instantly under the vampire's influence, as though by a Dominate Monster spell as if cast by a Vampire of their Vampire Tyrant Level. The ability has a range of 30 feet. Save DC is equal to 10 + Vampire Tyrant Level + Vampire Tyrant’s Cha modifier. This can be used a number of times per day equal to 1/2 of the Vampire Tyrant's level. By spending 3 uses the Vampire Tyrant can effect all creatures within 30 feet instead. '''Grand Emergence (Su): '''A display of ultimate power, this is the Vampire’s true power shining through. Once per day as a full round action, the Vampire can become a grand beast of epic proportions. Activating this is a full round action. The Vampire becomes One Size Category Larger, taking a -1 penalty to armor class. In addition the Vampire gains a fly speed of 120 feet with Good maneuverability. The Vampire Tyrant gains a +4 Size Bonus to Strength and Charisma. The Vampire’s natural bite attack now deals +2d6 damage, and they gain 2 claw attacks that deal 1d8 + Strength modifier damage. The Vampire gains Damage Reduction 5/ Holy and Silver, that stacks with any previous DR as well as a deflection bonus to his AC equal to his Charisma modifier. Once during this transformation, the Vampire can cast Vampiric touch as per the spell cast by a creature of the Vampire Tyrant's Character level. This transformation lasts a number of rounds equal to ½ of your Vampire Tyrant level.